Sweet moments
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: A series of oneshots of our favourite band of fairies! Includes Tink x Terence, Milarion, Snow x Red, Sunflower x Hyacinth, or pretty much any pair you can think of. Pairing requests and story requests welcome! NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY UP AFTER A YEAR OF HIATUS.
1. Hotels and vacations part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and the plot belongs to tabithaeconwood and her guest friend**

* * *

Sunflower exhaled contently. Behind her was a patch of beautifully grown daffodils that she had the garden fairies bloom in time for summer. She brought with her the sunlight which filtered perfectly through the leaves and the warm buzz of honey bees. Summer had been brought to the mainland.

Flying past the second star, she landed gently into the pixie hollow tree, immediately greeted by the Lord of Winter, Queen Clarion and the other three ministers. Each of them bore grins as they held suitcases in their hands.

Grabbing hers, she exclaimed,

"3 day vacation here we come!"

* * *

"Hyacinth." Redleaf growled. "Hyacinth, stop your worrying."

He was currently pacing back and forth, Milori and Redleaf taking a rest while the girls put their luggages in storage for now. They intended to go to the beach first, for once enjoying a break. What Hyacinth was worrying about was completely irrelevant to the topic.

"What happens if Tinkerbell destroys something while we're gone?"

"It won't happen, Fairy Mary's watching everyone." Redleaf deadpanned.

"What if she knocks Fairy Mary out cold first!" He reasoned, his expression turning even paler. He glanced over to Milori, "What? Its not like she hasn't done it before..."

Completely ignoring his statement, Milori got up, whispered something in Redleaf's ear, the two of them smiling evilly.

"Uhh, whats with the faces...?" Hyacinth started to back off, a chill running down his spine when he hit a wall behind him.

"Oh, nothing Hyacinth" they whispered eerily, trapping him in his place.

Hyacinth was beyond words now, his whole body shaking. Luckily for him, he was saved by the others.

"Milori! Stop harassing Hyacinth immediately!"

"But honey..."

"No buts." Clarion affirmed.

He strode over to where she was standing, his mouth formed into a pout. The others watched in awe; so this was the hidden side to their Lord, he was completely whipped!

Snowflake burst into laughter, leaning on Redleaf for support.

"What's so funny?"

Being unable to stop her laughter, Sunflower answered for her. "Since when were you so obedient?" she laughed along.

Milori blushed, the others unable to hold their snickering any longer.

"Lets just go to the beach..." He mumbled.

* * *

"Snow, aren't you going to swim?" Redleaf asked, noticing his girlfriend sitting on the beach. The rest of them were completely soaked, Milori managing to keep them all cool with his winter talents.

"I just like the beach for the tranquillity, not really for the sea water." She replied, leaning backwards to lie down.

Redleaf sat down beside her, unable to resist looking at her. Having worn a shirt and shorts, he wondered what she hid underneath, a plan formulating in his mind.

"I want to show you something," he said as he pulled her up. Facing her, he pointed behind him, her eyes instinctively following wherever he was pointing.

"Redleaf, I don't see anything..." She suddenly yelped as he picked her up fireman style, her fists hitting his back in protest.

"Redleaf! Let me down!"

He ran towards the sea, eventually wading through the water until he could only barely feel the ground. Dropping her in, he laughed as she sputtered in fury. This anger was not completely established as she flailed ungracefully in the water, she was a half a head shorter than he was.

After laughing a bit more, he held her up by the arms, bringing them into a hug.

"Does that help?"

"Yes" she mumbled into his shirt, her arms wrapping around his strong back.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No" She smiled, humour glittering in her eyes as he pretended to be sad.

Their moment was ruined when they heard cheering somewhere along the beach. Swivelling their heads, they saw Hyacinth and Sunflower kissing, being cheered on by Milori and Clarion.

They looked back at each other.

"At last" they said in unison.

* * *

They 6 walked back into the hotel, ready to get a good nights sleep. Collecting their luggage, they waited for their keys.

The fairy at the counter handed Milori and Clarion their card.

"Your reservation for 1 room is ready my queen and lord."

Thanking the fairy, they left first, the other four still waiting.

"Minister of Spring," he recieved his key, "and Minister of Summer" she took hers with a thanks.

"And ours?" Snowflake questioned.

"Yours?" the fairy repeated, confused. "You never made any reservations..."

The two looked at each other with shock, remembering clearly that they had told Hyacinth to make the reservations for them during Autumn and Winter. The hotel was famous and it normally took half a year just to get a room.

"That Hyacinth..." Redleaf grumbled.

The fairy smiled sadly, then suddenly grinned with happiness.

"There is one room still available, though its a 2 person bed... Would you still accept it?"

Snowflake blushed pink, unable to answer. Even though it had been a season and a half, she was still getting used to the fact that Redleaf and she were dating. Sleeping in a bed with him was a very big step for her and she didn't want to rush anything...

"Yes we'll take it." Redleaf said confidently, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

They walked into the elevator in silence, both of them unable to have any eye contact. The sign on the door said "couples suite", only making the situation more awkward between them.

The room was decorated in a light pink theme, small hearts covering the duvet and pillows. In the corner of her eye, Snowflake saw a small little box and a few pills. Surely this wasn't where she was sleeping in for a few days, this was probably a room for more experienced couples, Milori and Clarion for example.

"We uh, may as well unpack, you can shower first though." Redleaf stammered, his face as red as his normal work clothes.

Relieved to be doing something away from him, she locked the door cautiously, still wary of how he could barge in at any moment. The water soothed her, slipping on a pair of white shorts and a blue cotton t shirt when she was done.

Redleaf eyed her as she walked out, he never really took a good long look at her completely, having fallen for her personality rather than her looks. She was definitely beautiful enough though.

She curled into the bed, staying right at the edge. Letting herself relax, she heard some sort of rustling on the ground. Curious, she peered over the edge, screaming in fear when she saw a fairy spider. These spiders were as small as her palm, something so small even a human child could barely see unless with a microscope.

"Snowflake! What's wrong?" Redleaf yelped, running out of the shower only in a pair of red shorts. Without his shirt, he was definitely more muscular than she thought he was, blushing uncontrollably.

"Just a fairy spider..." She mumbled.

"Good grief, don't scare me." He sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. If one were to look closely, they were tinted red in the sunlight, only hidden by the hat he always wore.

Snowflake tried to compress the shudder that ran through her body as the spider crawled up the bedsheets, her eyes widening as it walked closer.

Chuckling to himself, he flicked the spider away, wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders, whispering in her ears in a attempt to calm her down.

"Whatever happens, I'm not sleeping on the side with the spider!"

"But you already crumpled the bedsheets on that side!"

"I thought I was the one that was scared here!"

"But, but..." Redleaf couldn't think of anything up on the spot, choosing to let her sleep on the other side.

Turning the lights off, he crawled into bed, the both of them sleeping as far away from each other as possible. Eventually they drifted into an uneasy sleep, Redleaf rolling around on his side. He kept rolling to his left, a grin on his face as he got closer and closer to Snowflake.

Somehow he could know exactly when she was by his side, wrapping his arms around her and holding on tight. Her eyes fluttered open briefly, opting to turn around and snuggle closer into his warm chest.

_I love you too Redleaf..._

* * *

**Just a cute little fic for my fellow reader tabithaeconwood as promised for being the 50th and 51st reviewer :D This is only part one of the oneshot and the story will continue as a series of small fics not necessarily connected to any of my other stories. **

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3 **


	2. Hotels and vacations part 2

**Second chapter yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and the storyline belongs to **tabithaeconwood!****

* * *

Milori yawned loudly, wrapping a tired arm around Clarion. He slept soundly, disregarding all the shuffling made by Clarion in the middle of the night.

"Its 10 in the morning and they're still not up?!" pointing in the direction of Redleaf and Snowflake's room.

Hyacinth shook his head slowly, a smile spreading on his face.

"What are you even smiling for?" He asked.

"Nothing nothing... nothing that you should be concerned about..." Hyacinth chuckled, confusing Milori to the least. Hyacinth never kept anything from them, if he were to worry, all his secrets would come spilling out, especially the one about his crush a few weeks ago...

"What did you do?" Clarion asked, her eyebrows slowly rising up.

"I may or may not have made reservations for the other two..."

"So where are they now?"

"Sharing a bed," Hyacinth smiled even more, seeing Milori's face grow paler and paler by the minute. Snowflake and he were not related but ever since her arrival, he had been like a brother to her, just a rather over protective brother to her. "Together, in each others arms..."

Without another word, Milori ran out of the room and into the elevator, frantically pressing the buttons. Hyacinth hurried after him, managing to enter the elevator which nearly clamped his wings shut. Cheekily, he pressed all the buttons, forcing the elevator to go mind bogglingly slow. Even though this was a famous hotel, it was also famous for having no stairs at all, the only other way up would have to be flying.

Milori slowly sunk to the ground, his mind running with all the possibilities that could be happening at the moment.

_She could be hurt! Even worse, Redleaf could've done something with her! _

Hyacinth knew what he was doing, only wanting to prod a little fun out of Milori for a change. Planning everything out sooner, he had asked Sunflower to fly up to their room first, just in case they were actually doing something personal. Once they were in the clear, everything went according to plan, the only thing now was to wait for Milori to crash open the door.

* * *

Redleaf woke up to a mass of hair. Smiling contently, he kissed the forehead of Snowflake lightly, feeling her shift underneath him. She opened her pale blue eyes, still cloudy with sleep.

"Morning" she whispered, somehow moving even more closer to him.

Unlike other winter fairies, she could somehow release both heat and cold, only something a warm fairy could do. She ran a finger through his hair, revelling in how messy it was.

"You should really wear your hat less..." she mumbled.

"But you like my hair, that's why I only let you see it" He said, earning a smile from her.

"Do you just want to stay here?"

"Yeah, its nice..."

"Even if I see the fairy spider crawling up your side of the bed?"

Snowflake immediately sprang up, hearing muffled laughter from Redleaf once again.

"Very funny."

He wiped a tear from his eye, leaning towards her for a kiss. She moved backwards, letting him fall with a rather feminine squeak.

"You're not the only one with jokes around here Redleaf" She grinned.

This time he did kiss her, pressing her lightly on the bed underneath him. She smiled into the kiss, feeling electricity jolt between both of them. Once air became important again did they separate, their breathing ending up in light gasps.

"We didn't have to kiss for that long..."

"Oh yeah?"

They kissed again, both of them perfectly content with their position.

_Wham!_

The door burst open, a sweating red faced Milori with a grinning Hyacinth greeted them in the doorway.

Snowflake let out a yelp and pushed Redleaf off, a blush forming quickly in her face.

"What...were...you two...doing?" Milori questioned in between gasps, sounding more like an ogre by the passing minute.

"Nothing..." They replied sheepishly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Then what about... the blankets...?"

"What about them?"

"Why are they all tangled? And why is there a box of pills on the bedside table?"

Redleaf quickly glanced to his left, only realizing with a jolt that these were there since yesterday.

"They're not ours, I swear." Redleaf admitted, holding his hands up in surrender.

Milori eyed the two of them, flitting between their messy hair and blushed faces. From behind him flew Clarion and Sunflower, each of them bearing a amused smile.

"Milori, don't go punishing them, she's old enough to make her own choices"

"But honey..."

"No buts dear. Now lets leave them be."

Milori had no other choice than to follow her out, he knew first-hand what Clarion was capable of. Behind her back, he gave a warning glare at Redleaf, giving him the shudders.

Redleaf still had his hands up in the air, Sunflower laughing because of that.

"Nice boxers." She said with a laugh, causing him to blush red.

He ushered them out of the room immediately, punching Hyacinth square on the back.

"Why did you just?"

"He's the main reason for most of our problems." He replied, wrapping his arm around her thin waist. "Now, where were we?" he whispered huskily.

* * *

**Next chapter is Milarion! **

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3 **


	3. New house

**Milarion fluff for all you fans out there :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and the storyline belongs to rosie0522. Thank you for the idea rosie!  
**

* * *

"Sil! We have to prepare for the celebration today! Come on!" Rosetta yelled from outside her house. At last she came out, her eyes red and all tired looking.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked

"I stayed up all night perfect my part..." She mumbled, leaning onto Rosetta as she drifted off to sleep.

"Well hopefully you can get it right this time sugarplum, I don't want you soaking everyone again..." Rosetta replied, jerking backwards so that Silvermist fell forwards.

Jolting awake, the two fairies flew over to the winter border, Silvermist yawning the whole time.

* * *

"Honey? Wake up" Milori shook Clarion awake. Her eyes fluttered open, those blue sapphire eyes that could make him melt from the inside out. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmm, good morning dear."

He chuckled. "Good morning, ready for our new house?" He asked, excitement lighting up in his eyes.

She smiled, bringing him into a passionate kiss before replying, "It just means more quality time with you."

"And we all know you love me Clarion."

"I love you too Milori." She tapped him on the nose, earning a smile from him as she got up to get ready.

Changing into a slightly less formal dress, a pink one with small white embroidered flowers, she used the brush to comb her hair, opting to leave it down for a change.

Milori wrapped his arms around from behind her.

"You look better with your hair down." He whispered in her ear.

"So do you Milori." She replied, her arm reaching to toy with his own little ponytail.

"You know I never let that down"

"Why?"

"Because you helped me tie it, and there will always be some part of you close to me."

"That's very sweet dear, but you always have the original by your side."

Turning her around to kiss her once more, the couple made their way to breakfast, greeted by all four of the seasonal ministers.

* * *

"Silvermist, could you bring me that seed over there?" Rosetta asked.

Silvermist blinked her eyes open drowsily, black bags slowly forming under them. Yawning loudly once more, she handed Rosetta one of Tinkerbell's tools.

Rosetta, too busy to notice what was in her hand, put the tool in the hole she had made and then realised what she had done.

"Sil dear, that's a tool, not a seed." She dead panned.

"Wha...?"

Tinkerbell came from behind them, picking up her dirt covered tool. "You should really get some more sleep Sil, it'll do you good."

"I can't... Need to practice..." She mumbled stubbornly, her eyelids slowly becoming heavier by the minute.

Knowing that she couldn't be persuaded, they left the girl on her own, working on their own part. Silvermist faced an open grassland, moving her arms to direct water up in a forward channel. Confused as to why nothing was happening, she tried it over and over again, sprinkling dust of the same patch of grass.

The more pixie dust there was on the grass, the more the roots became pulled off from the ground, eventually rising off completely.

"Sil! What are you doing to the grass?!"

"What grass? This is water!"

Rosetta stomped over to the sleeping girl. Shaking her shoulders violently for a minute, she finally stopped when she heard the sound of Viola's horn. Bringing Sil over to the water side, she did her best to wake her up, earning a few grumbles from her friend.

"When I give you the signal, you get your water to arc over the Queen and Lord ok?"

"Mmmm honeybuns..."

"Close enough." Rosetta settled.

The horn rung again, this time they saw the royal couple strolling along the petal lain path, fairies crowding side by side just to see them. They saw their new house across the bridge, sitting on a newly made patch of land that ran across the river side but managed to spread across both borders. The couple smiled on how perfect it was, thanking Fairy Mary and Tinkerbell for their hard work.

They walked onto the bridge, Clarion leaning into Milori's shoulder.

"Psst, Silvermist now!"

She heard Rosetta's message and lifted the water. Squinting, she thought she hadn't lifted enough up, bringing up even more. Soon enough, she had created a wave. Yawning, she felt a sneeze coming on, sneezing immediately. That made her lose control of the water.

The water now towered over the couple, falling as one big splash on top of them. They were now soaked to the skin, Clarion's hair covering her eyes.

Unable to see, she used one hand to attempt to brush away her hair, the other lifting the water with her own talents. Unknowingly, she stepped on a piece of washed up moss, her feet slipping underneath her.

Yelping, her first reflex was to flap her wings. As they were wet, this did absolutely nothing. She was now falling back first into the water underneath her. Every fairy gasped as their Queen moved in slow motion towards the river, none of them even close enough to help.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a hand shot out. Said hand hooked Clarion's waist and lifted her up, bringing her back to her feet.

"Milori..." She whispered. He hugged her close to his chest.

"Be careful where you walk dear" He smiled gently.

"And if I fall?"

"I'll be there to catch you every time"

With his hand still wrapped around the back of her waist, he slipped it up her back until he reached the small of it. Her arms held onto his shoulders, pulling herself up to meet him in the middle with a passionate kiss.

Everyone in the crowd "awwed"

Silvermist fell asleep after her sneeze, abruptly waking up once she heard everyone coo in unison.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

**2 chapters in day! The words are just spilling out now. **

**Please read, review, follow and favourite! They really inspire me to write you know :3 **

**What should the next chapter be about? Please leave any suggestions as a review! **


	4. Pixie Hollow Bake Off

**Sorry this request took so long. I actually had it written out in my notebook but nothing was finalized until now. I'm on vacation (and summer of course) so do expect daily or regular updates :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but some of the story plot**

* * *

The events after the taste testing passed like a blur to Queen Clarion. Well, it literally was a blur as she passed out from eating Tinkerbell's cake. One moment she was presented with the most earth shattering, marvelous and history defying cake she had ever seen, the next was hazy and now she had mysteriously woken up in her chambers, unaware on how she got here.

She let her memory take over before she did anything.

* * *

"Welcome to the Pixie Hollow bake off!" She heard Bobble announce.

It was the only ever time a fairy would take on the baking fairies in a baking off, something so stupid and dangerous that every fairy should know by now what not to do. All except for one fairy, Tinkerbell.

Hearing her name announced, she waved to her fairies currently cheering for her, desperately missing Milori's presence. It was Winter at the moment and he and Snowflake were busy bringing Winter to the mainland, unable to show up for the competition. He would show up for her birthday of course.

The competition started, everyone biting their nails as the hour ticked away. Knowing how the baking fairies would prepare her cake, as usual, she kept her eyes on the non baking fairies, watching them work to beat the clock.

Not wanting to ruin the surprise, Queen Clarion was given a seat in which she could not see the cakes as they were being made, only to keep the view score fair.

* * *

"Hello?" she asked timidly, hearing her voice crack from little use and how dry it was.

"Clarion?" Someone called out from behind the doors. She quickly realized it was her friend, Mary. "Clarion!"

Propping up her pillows so that she could sit up straight, she allowed her friend to come in, her head luckily turned away from the door at the time.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I don't know what Tinkerbell was thinking, making a non edible cake like that... How are you feeling deary?"

"Quite alright- OH MY STARS!" Clarion yelled when she turned to face her friend.

"Is anything the problem?" Mary asked sweetly, only this wasn't Mary standing in front of her.

It was Milori.

* * *

With her mouth agape, she looked up and down Milori, seeing him wearing a bright pink checkered apron, identical to what her helpers would wear when she requested their help.

Upon his... her? face bore an innocent expression, Clarion assumed that he/she didn't know of the face switch.

"What... your... voice... happen..." clarion babbled incoherently, her words tumbling around in her mouth. She had tried to think what she wanted to say, only to come out into garbage.

"My dear, has the cake ruined your speech too? I'll call for some healing talents to see you right away."

Mary left the room, returning with two healing talents moments later. She used this time to compose herself, clearing her mind before she freaked out.

Sighing at how seemingly normal the two healing talents looked, she was cautious on how the two never seemed to say anything throughout the whole checkup...

Oh how she wished she hadn't thought like that.

At once, the two asked her to open her mouth for inspection. She gasped in fright. The two voices belonged to Tinkerbell and Terence, and the two fairies in front of her was definitely not Tinkerbell and Terence.

"Queen Clarion?" Tinkerbell's voice asked, clearly laced with concern, "Is anything the matter?"

It was there the poor confused queen zoned out, waking up hours later ready to be discharged.

Wrapping a leaf jacket for comfort, she walked around Pixie Hollow, convinced that there had to be a reason for all the voice switches.

"Ree!"

"Milori" she whispered in relief, turning around to see Hyacinth smiling sickeningly in front of her. She let out a whimper of disgust, pushing away the hands that tried to hug her.

Sprinting frantically in the opposite direction, she crashed head on into the Minister of Autumn, hearing Fairy Gary's voice instead.

She ignored him and continued on running, hearing different voices chanting in her head.

_Snowflake has Hyacinth's, Sunflower has Rosetta's, Fairy Gary has Redleaf's... _

She collapsed in the ice castle, not really knowing when she crossed the border. Her breaths came out as pants and the air around condensed into white wisps.

"Queen Clarion?" It was Dewey's voice.

"Stand back. I have no idea what is happening right now and you do not want to see me when I'm angry." She spat, asserting her authority.

"Easy there..." Two fluffy paws were on her shoulders.

Turning her head slowly in fear, seeing Fiona behind her with Dewey's voice pushed her over the edge once more, darkness filling her vision as she screamed.

* * *

"Clarion? Clarion!"

_Milori's voice._

She didn't dare open her eyes. She didn't want to wake up and see Mary's face hovering over hers.

"Honey... do wake up..." A cool hand brushing over her cheeks.

_Still not buying it. _

A cold kiss to her forehead. More specifically, Milori's favourite spot of kiss.

She let out a crack throughout her eyelids, hugging Milori tightly when she recognized his face once more.

"Honey!" A shocked Milori cried out, "what happened."

"You had Mary's voice and... and you were wearing a maid's apron... oh and not to mention -" she babbled on and on, interrupted quickly by a soft kiss to the lips.

"How about we save that story for another time honey. Right now I have an angel to take care of." He winked cheekily at her, Clarion blushing profusely with a smile.

* * *

**More laughter and a play on a joke from a few years ago rather than fluffy Milarion :3 **

**Next chapter will also be up tonight! Tinkerbell x Terence **

**Read, review, favourite and follow! :3 **


	5. Dance

**Ze next update! I considered to make this a two shot but I wasn't bothered to in the end XP **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot lines. **

* * *

**Just a quick briefing: Queen Clarion is holding a dance and Tinkerbell is now finishing up the decorations for tonight. **

* * *

Tinkerbell exhaled loudly, using her cleaner hand to wipe sweat off her forehead. dust and what seemed to be sticky black substance coated most of her dress and body, yet unlike Rosetta, she didn't mind it at all.

A clear voice called her name, her expression brightening up vividly.

"Terence!" She greeted her fellow dust keeper, both hands hidden behind her back, after all, who would want to see such dirty hands at a time like this.

"Hey Tink!" He smiled crookedly back at her, somehow matching her own. It sure was nice to see a smile like that from time to time, especially if it was on Tinkerbell's.

"So uhh, the dance is tonight, well actually, you already know that..." He got quieter as he started to mumble, Tinkerbell not bothered by this and hung on to every word he said. The back of Terence's neck slowly got warmer and warmer as he started to stutter a little more, eventually his words not even comprehensible.

"Terence, what are you trying to say?" Her eyes widening as she tipped her head gently to one side.

_Goddamn she is adorable. _

"Umm, I was going to ask if -"

"TERENCE! We have another delivery! NOW!" Fairy Gary called from a distance. Terence was thoroughly confused and stared back at his overseer, given a look of pure concentration back. He opened his mouth to protest, only to be interrupted by Tinkerbell.

"Go work Terence, I need to finish up here as well. I'll see you around."

She spun around and left him on that note, Terence gazing back at her decreasing figure.

He walked away, mumbling "calm down, we'll see each other in the afternoon." which seemed to brighten him up just a bit.

* * *

Nonetheless, he did come over to visit later in the afternoon, only to see her even more coated with dirt that she was earlier.

When his eyes did lay on her, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he went around and rubbed off a piece of dirt from her face. He left his hand there but he noticed that a thin layer of dust hid the normal shade of pink her face was.

Luckily for Tinkerbell, she was grateful for the dust, her face just as bright red when she was angry or throwing a tantrum.

"Hey Tink."

"Hey."

A pause.

"Did you want to ask something Terence?"

"Go to the dance with me?"

6 words. That was all it took to get the tinker to jump up and down squealing with joy. She was too happy to answer him immediately but she hugged him tightly so he took that as a yes.

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Did it work?"

Fairy Gary was anxious as Terence flew back into the dust depot. After all, he did call him over purposely, give him tips on how to ask her out and planned the perfect timing for him to approach her. If he didn't do so, Terence would be a blubbering idiot disappointing all sparrowmen alike.

"Yeah. It went great." His face easing into his signature crooked smile.

"Well, go get a suit then! You have to look good for her you know!"

Terence paled. He had completely forgotten about the dressing up part. To make matters worse, it had to be completely formal.

Rushing out of the room, Fairy Gary managed to call out a supporting phrase.

"Go get em'!"

* * *

"Rosetta! Rosetta! You won't believe what happened!" Tinkerbell squealed as she barged into her friend, some of the dust landing on her dress.

"What dear? Terence asking you out to the dance?"

"Yes Terence asked me... Wait, how did you know?"

"Sled saw him at the tailors just now. I thought he was lying! But congrats!" Rosetta added a excited squeal and the two of them went dress hunting for tonight.

When they did come back though, Tinkerbell was exhausted and had to applaud Rosetta for being able to do this for a few hours straight.

* * *

Terence smoothed out his newly bought leaf suit. Opting for a black number, he wore a jet black leaf suit while he bore a grey undershirt and matched his tie with the colour of his sandy hair.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Honestly he couldn't recognize himself. Readying his corset to give to Tinkerbell, he walked out, feeling slightly awkward under the stares of some of the fairies.

He knocked gently on Tinkerbell's house, only to have his breath knocked out of himself when she opened the door. As if by magic, the twilight sunlight hit her at an angle that really brought out her dress; A beautiful green number that was a darker shade of green on top, a lighter green sash in the middle, and a slit down in the middle that made the dress trail lightly behind her, light green feathers embroidered on the bottom.

"Tinkerbell... Wow."

"You look amazing yourself Terence."

Attaching the corsage to each other, Terence held out his hand to her, in which she held onto, yet another smile widening on her face.

* * *

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow! Thank you for attending tonight's dance!" Queen Clarion paused to let the cheering end first. "Unfortunately this is the last dance so I suggest everyone on the dance floor!"

The orchestra started to play a slow waltz song, every pair making it way to slowly join the growing amount of slow dancers.

Tinkerbell and Terence were currently talking with their friends, a drink in each of the hands as they all laughed.

"Tinkerbell?"

She turned around to face him.

"Join me for the last dance?"

"Of course."

He led her out to the middle, her hands immediately going to his shoulders.

"May I?" he gestured to her waist with his hands, in which she smiled and nodded.

The two eased into a simple dance, each of them holding the other closer until their faces were nearly pressed together. The song slowly came to and end, the orchestra giving a dramatic ending.

Fireworks flew into the sky at this point, everyone 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing as they lit up the night sky.

The two of them didn't let go, instead they got closer and closer...

until they met in the middle.

* * *

**This is my first time attempting Tinkerbell x Terence so please give me any advice if I could improve on anything. I've just written my last request so please feel free to leave any story request or pairing requests for me to write! **

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3 **


	6. Snowflake's farewell

**Its been wayyy too long since I've done any writing. I've probably lost all my readers and followers by now, haven't I? **

**I see no point in wasting time with a long apology, but know that I'll be updating throughout the Easter break for all my stories. **

**So this was what hit me today, knowing that Snowflake had disappeared from the movies after the first. :( The scene is supposed to be set after Tinkerbell's arrival (the first movie) but before the second movie. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I exhaled gently, watching my condensed breath drift slowly in the frigid, Winter Woods air. I stared back at the border, looking back at the life I was leaving behind. It was just before dawn the stars and moonlight already starting to wane slightly. There was no denying that I didn't fit in with everyone else, my conscience telling me it was time to leave Pixie Hollow before everything took a turn for the worse.

Queen Clarion knew of my departure, already briefing Lord Milori of this beforehand. I will be placing more pressure on his shoulders, a burden that I couldn't accept as being Minister of Winter. Once I was a respected leader of the seasons, now, no other word best describes me that a coward.

Is this really what I'm going to be doing for the rest of my life? Running away from fear?

Setting myself straight forwards, I boarded my snowy owl, rubbing at its neck feathers to coax it from its soft sleep. I had my back turned against Pixie Hollow for the last time, something was definitely going to change the last time I looked back. I knew I wasn't coming back any time soon. Maybe in a few hundred years when I'm on or nearing my deathbed, but until then, this was it.

Frost crunched behind me as I attempted to take off.

They weren't sounds made by my snowy owl.

Five fairies stood behind me, each of them wearing the same look of seriousness on their faces. Putting on my frosty exterior to greet them, I arched my eyebrows when they walked closer in a line. How I had not noticed them emerge from the line of trees was beyond me, but it was an impromptu goodbye, from both my co ministers and the Lord and Queen themselves. Sliding off the back, my feet were still where they had grazed the ground and landed.

I had wanted to leave without any fuss; I knew my emotions would probably be the best of me by now. I kept my head bowed as the Queen's light touch had landed on the top of my head, her golden dust flowing and replenishing my Pixie dust supply.

"Use the golden dust wisely. It's meant to last much longer than any regular dust" She whispered into my ear, her voice only breaking the barrier of the quiet woods.

She told no lies; my feet and wings were lighter than they ever were, feeling as if they could flutter on for a million miles. But I had to push down the urge to squeal and giggle like I had on my arrival day. I merely nodded in hopes she understood my feelings.

Queen Clarion stepped back to let Milori through. Albeit I felt bad for leaving at such short notice, the look he gave me right then soothed all my worries. His look of forgiveness was everything to me. Placing his hand onto my shoulders, he squeezed it gently before releasing. From his pocket came a whistle attached to a necklace. He held it out with two hands, lowering the chain onto my neck.

"Blow it as you return home. My owl will find you no matter what happens in order to lead you back to Pixie Hollow."

_Ever so practical my Lord_

I felt the whistle in my hand, turning it over to brush the frosted pattern of a snowflake on the other side. It was beautiful, my favourite out of the 7 that I had classified years prior.

I couldn't hold back a smile when Hyacinth and Sunflower flew up next, in the their hands bunches upon bunches of cut flowers.

Sunflower, with her own radiant smile, threw the flowers in the air with bright pink pixie dust to shower all around us. I gasped as the scene lit up the view of the Winter Woods, the light reflected softly off the white snow. Amidst watching the shower, a flower had drifted aimlessly to my hair. Hyacinth reached up to take hold of it, placing the singular pink flower between my ears and hair.

"We know that this isn't much," he said with utmost sympathy, "but not everyone can admire the beauty around them for what its worth. No matter what happens to you out there, we want you to understand it either way."

I breathed in deeply, knowing who was last. He stood apart from everyone else and looked the most solemn. Even after many years of being around him, nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen.

Redleaf flew up, his wings not making a sound when he landed. Holding his gaze momentarily into mine, he enveloped me into a hug. My shoulders stiffened at his touch, my first reaction was wanting to retreat, only until I relaxed and gave into it. When he retracted his bodily warmth, I felt a wetness on my cheek running from my eyes. His long finger wiped my tear away, my cheek now burning from where the skin had touched.

It was a wordless exchange between the two of us,; my voice unable to cooperate the entire time. Yet, to my surprise, he had other plans for this farewell. Placing both hands respectively to the side of my face, he leaned in slightly and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Just before you go, know that we may never understand the turmoil you are feeling right now, but we will always be waiting here when you finally decide to return."

My heartbeat sped with every second as he spoke.

"My feelings won't waver Snowflake, not one second. Do return soon." He spoke the last sentence into my ear, making sure that I was the only one to hear that.

Knowing that waiting any longer would only delay me and set me back, my feet edged back towards my owl, Redleaf stepping away towards the others. I mounted him silently, giving everyone a last fleeting look and a wave of my hand as I set off.

I soared to the break of the dawn, racing the sun to rise. Pixie Hollow was far behind me as mountain tops ran underneath snowy white wings. Sighing and leaning back, I felt something prod my side from where my jacket pocket was. Reaching in, I found a part of ice dewdrop earrings, ones that glinted with the blue of the Winter Woods. I held them towards the morning sun, their hue changing to the red of the Autumn Forest.

The note that came with the package I had read and was now stored in a protected part of the carriage in the corner. I'll treasure that for years to come, whether or not I returned to see them.

Whether or not I returned to see him.

* * *

**Read, review, favourite and follow! **

**Its been like months now so I do really hope I get some old readers back onto this once more. **

**I promise the next chapter to be Milarion. :3 **


End file.
